bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Saeras (BZPRPG)
Saeras, in a nutshell, is the spiritual leader and figurehead of the Light-side faction known to the world as 'The Kin'. Under his guidance, the Kin had grown from a handful of renegade Toa Cadets fleeing from the totalitarian Academy into a powerful faction fighting on the frontlines of the perpetual battle between Light and Shadow. He is assumed to be very powerful in regards to his innate Mask and Toa Powers, as well as bearing a proficiency in the knowledge of the Ancient Ways and of the spiritual link the Kin have taken to calling 'the Bloodbrand'. Saeras has also displayed proficiencies in other more esoteric abilities since he joined the anti-Academy Rebels who would later become the 'First-Generation' of the Kin. Powers and Abilities Toa Power Saeras is a rare 'Animation' Toa. As an Animation Toa, Saeras is capable of manipulating, controlling, and 'breathing life' into any and all forms of physical matter, including plasma. During his tenure as a mortal Toa, Saeras has brought to life various inanimate objects, including a 20-foot protosteel statue, and has the capacity to re-animate corpses in a similar manner. One of Saeras's favorite moves involving the animation of inanimate objects is his 'Pebble Storm' attack (see below). Saeras does tend to expend a lot of energy when he is animating a large quantity of inanimate objects (if they are larger than pebbles), and usually doesn't resort to animating such large objects like statues and corpses, or metric tons of dust and sand, unless necessary. While on his own, and not augmented by channeling other spirits, Saeras pretty much has access to all the matter-based/dependent elements as an Animation Toa. However, he tends to favor the basic elements of Earth, Air, and Water when utilizing his Animation powers. In a pinch in battle, or to help train other Toa, he can 'animate' other matter-based/dependent elements to suit. As rare as Saeras is as a Toa, he isn't the only Animation Toa in existence during the BZPRPG Era. However, all the Animation Toa that currently exist (and there are less than 20 such Toa) in the BZPRPG era at this point, save for Saeras, are laughably weak and next to powerless element-wise. Most, if not all, of these 'powerless' Animation Toa have either left the Academy or cybernetically enhanced themselves to augment what little power over Animation they have. It is widely known that most of these 'powerless' Animation Toa are now 'Sci-Toa' and work on various projects, like the now defunct 'Project: Soulless Enforcer'. Being the rare exception to the consistently weak Animation-type Toa, Saeras could attribute his unusual potency in Animation to his connections in the Spirit Realm and the Ancient Ways... 'Moveset' *''Pebble Storm'' :Saeras animates various objects around him (usually pebbles, but just about anything will do) into a swirling hail. This is both a defensive technique and an attack. He can use the animated objects as a hail of projectiles to pelt down an opponent, or uses the swirling hail to keep assailants from getting too close. Saeras has used this move at a large scale once or twice before, once to construct a massive golem of protosteel and another to animate a massive sandstorm shell to protect the Kin's Islet Base from a siege. *''Solid Air'' :Another one of Saeras's favorite moves. Saeras can animate the air around him, increasing its density into a nearly solid state. Solidified air is often used as a shield, force-field, containment unit, blunt-force trauma, and a means to reflect an opponent's attack. *''Tendrils'' :Usually a water- or earth-based ability. Saeras is able to conjure tendrils out of the ground or out of the surrounding walls/matter in the environment, and use them for attacks or to restrain his opponent. It's also a useful field technique when trying to reach up to difficult places. *(More to be added later) _______ Mask Power The Kanohi Kaniru, the Great Mask of Change. On a potent and skilled wearer, the Kaniru can alter the state, shape, density, properties, and molecular structure of any and all matter. For example: cubes turn to spheres, flesh can be turned to stone, steel reduced to jelly, and nuclear waste can be transformed into pure and harmless water... and vice versa. Accessing the Kaniru's powers does take a lot of focus and effort on the part of the wearer, though, and most Kaniru wearers exhaust themselves very quickly with even the most basic skills. When paired with a potent wielder of Animation powers, like Saeras, the Kaniru can transform a normally team-dependent wielder into a walking one-man army. After much practice, the use of the Kaniru literally allows its wearer to conjure the elements he needs right out of the air on a whim. _______ Secondary Abilities and Attributes/Learned Skills *'Advanced Telekinesis' :Straight-forward ability, and predictably potent. *'Limited Telepathy' :Beyond the other Bloodbrand users, Saeras can communicate via telepathy. He can only speak to one person at a time, though, and those with potent mental willpower can shut out Saeras's telepathic whispers. *'Spiritlink/Bloodbrand(True-Type)' :An obvious cornerstone of his faction, it'd be shame if Saeras were the first Kin and not the most proficient in utilizing this facet of the Spirit Realms. He bears a 'True-Type' Bloodbrand, allowing not only for the basic functions of being able to speak in telepathic style with other Bloodbrand-bearers, but also greater access to the Spirit Realms, where the Bloodbrand-bearing Kin draw their potency from. From this Spiritlink, Saeras has obtained attributes that depend on the Bloodbrand/Spiritlink to properly function. Examples of these attributes are Healing Touch, Inhabitation, and Trans-Spiritual Augmentation. *'Healing Touch' :((This is a skill dependent on the Spiritlink/Bloodbrand)) :Saeras has since developed this support attribute into a potent skill. When left passive, Saeras's mere presence can speed up the healing process and increase the effectiveness of medical techniques by several times. Activated, this skill can heal serious wounds, severe internal injuries, and broken bones with just a touch. Saeras cannot, however, use this skill on himself directly; another healer (benefiting from the passive component of this attribute) must tend to him instead. *'Inhabitation' :((This is a skill dependent on the Spiritlink/Bloodbrand)) :After his martyrdom at the hands of the Academy Headmaster, Saeras was no longer bound to a single body (though he kept his old one for obvious reasons). As a result, Saeras gained the ability to 'inhabit' and channel himself through any willing or empty vessel of his choosing. :Usually, if the vessel is still alive, Saeras is just an observer, acting as a radar, providing the needed wisdom and powers when asked, and (as a side effect of his presence) keeping his vessel in perfect health. If the vessel is dead, his internal presence literally brings the corpse back to life, but Saeras takes the place of the body's original soul. When allowed to be in control of a body, Saeras can instantly adapt to his new vessel and utilize its full potential. *'Cybernetics' ((Only applicable if Saeras is using his original body:)) :Left over from his involuntary involvement with 'Project:Soulless Enforcer', Saeras's original body bears several cybernetic enhancements that augments his already sharpened and tuned physical strength, speed, agility, endurance, and senses. *'Trans-Spiritual Augmentation' :((This is a skill dependent on the Spiritlink/Bloodbrand)) :With or without cybernetics, Saeras's potency as a Spirit easily augments his current body's physical strength, speed, agility, endurance, and senses several times, rivaling (and likely trumping) the effectiveness of his main body's cybernetics. *'Spiritual Attunement' :((This is a skill dependent on the Spiritlink/Bloodbrand)) :A basic 'passive' Spiritlink skill that allows a Bloodbrand-bearer to sense and speak to spirits. At the right proficiency, a Bloodbrand-bearer can see spirits and interact with them. Also, at high profieciency, this skill will also allow the Bloodbrand-bearer to sense the presences and movements of other mortals in a certain radius. For Saeras, this radius is at least the size of a basketball court. *'Spiritlink Sensitivity/Reading the Spiritlink' :((This is a skill dependent on the Spiritlink/Bloodbrand)) :Another basic Spiritlink skill only available at certain mid to high proficiencies. This allows a Bloodbrand-bearer to sense what is going on around them, and to sense the whereabouts (and fates) of other Bloodbrand-bearers. At high proficiencies, a Bloodbrand-bearer can feel and interpret what is going on in the world simply by listening and paying attention to the threads of Spiritlink. *'Master Spirit Catalyst' :((This is a skill dependent on the Spiritlink/Bloodbrand, and requires Saeras is inhabiting either his original body or a borrowed vessel.)) :As a skilled 'True-Type' bearer, Saeras is able to contact and channel the powers, mask powers, skills, and memories of three different spirits simultaneously. There is speculation that he could be able to handle more than three, but this has yet to be done, and Saeras rarely uses this skill, anyway. *'Exorcism' :((This is a skill dependent on the Spiritlink/Bloodbrand)) :This is a high-proficiency skill, as it requires intense willpower and a strong dependence on the 'Great Master' facet of the Spiritlink. Saeras is the only Kin at this point with that distinction, and as a result, the only Kin capable of performing this skill effectively. He is able to detect dark and evil spirits in both people and artifacts, and is able to extract and destroy the said spirits. Saeras, to date, has performed at least two Exorcisms on record, and has purified several artifacts, two of which were Elementa Masks. *'Master Martial Artist/Weaponsmaster' :Before becoming an anti-Academy rebel, Saeras was next in line to becoming an Elite Level Toa, and would receive special honors upon graduation. As a result, Saeras was given Elite Level training, most of which included intensive studies in various Matoran Martial Arts (including a Matoran version of Parkour.) Because of this training, Saeras is skilled in several weapon-less combat styles, and can fight with almost anything he can get his hands on. *'Shapeshifting/Polymorphism' :Over the length of his tenure as the Kin's figurehead, Saeras had acquired various transformation modes, each with their own skills and attributes. **''Wolf-Form'' :Saeras's first feral form, acquired after succumbing to the Madness plague on the shores of the Great Barrier, and is available in full-wolf(travel/disguise) and half-wolf(battle) modes. Predictably, Saeras gains a boost to his overall strength, speed, endurance, stamina, and agility (on top of feral senses) in this form. Upon transforming into his Wolf-form, Saeras loses access to his Kanohi Kaniru, but gains the 'Rahi-Control' ability to replace it. 'Rahi-Control' in this form is limited to simply calling and commanding Rahi assistance. Saeras cannot communicate with Rahi in this form. **''Lion-Form'' :Saeras's second feral form. It was acquired after being an involuntary test subject for 'Project:Soulless Enforcer'. This was originally the feral form of his Reaper counterpart, Phobos, and when Saeras reclaimed his body, he acquired the Lion-form that the Sci-Toa installed. Lion-form, like the Wolf-form, also comes with full-Lion(power/disguise) and half-Lion(battle) modes. Also, just like the Wolf-form, Saeras loses his ability to use his Kanohi Kaniru, but he gains 'Rahi-Control', the ability to call, command, communicate, and interact with any and all Rahi. Finally, Lion-form loses a barely-noticeable portion of the speed and agility of the Wolf-form, but receives a serious boost in stealth, strength, and reaction time to compensate. **''Liquid-Proto Form'' :This third form turns Saeras's body into liquid Protodermis, allowing him to meld into almost any liquid. While Saeras does lose access to his more physical abilities, like his effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat, Saeras still has access to his innate Animation and Kanohi powers, telekinesis, telepathy, and Spiritlink-based abilities. In addition, Saeras can teleport where ever there is liquid while he is in Liquid-Proto Form simply by melding with any nearby source of fluid. He can transport other people and objects with him this way, as well. **''Mist-form'' :Mist-form serves as Saeras's travel form. Like Liquid-Proto Form, Saeras loses his physical abilities, but still retains his other abilites. In this form, Saeras turns his body into a light mist, or (if he's not using a body) binds the moisture in the air together to give his spirit-form a tangible presence (useful for speaking to the un-attuned). As this is Saeras's travel-form, the light nature of his ethereal state allows Saeras to ride the winds to wherever he pleases. Unlike Liquid-Proto Form, however, Saeras cannot transport other people and objects with him in Mist-form. _______ Weapons and Arsenal _______ Nature and Personality History Pre-Academy Academy and Rebellion Awakening/The Kin Master Spirit and Phobos Spirit Toa Elementa and Xerius Santun and Post-Great Kin Massacre Current Activities Bonus: Echo Echo is Saeras's newest chosen successor, and he carries Saeras's saber on his belt as his badge of office. ((More to be added later)) Mask and Toa Powers Secondary Powers Nature and Personality History Current Activities Quotes *"When a Taku Bird breaks his wing, he would sing to ease his pain, hoping his kin would hear his cries." -- Saeras to Lazok on kinship *"How lucky you are to have been born lifeless ice, my opponent. To not know the fire that burns in all that breathe... My body is cold and unfeeling like yours, but my core is far from freezing. Your existance will be but a short breath, while mine is to be drawn out over time. I envy you. -- Saeras to an animated ice sculpture on life Category:Toa (BZPRPG)